What Happened To My Wallet?
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: For Alexis97's contest. Kinda pointless but oh well. ONE-SHOT!


**A/n: Hey you guys! This is for ****Alexis97's ****contest. Your supposed to do it placed in a café and I didn't know what to do so I decided to wing it. = P Please comment! This is supposed to be just a one-shot before Sonny goes to Hollywood. So please enjoy. It's kinda pointless but oh well.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny Munroe walked into a cafe. It was around 12 o'clock on a Saturday. It, of course, was the weekend, so Sonny didn't have school. Her best friend Lucy trailed behind her, texting on her phone.

Sonny was a normal girl. She lived in a small town in Wisconsin and went to Middleton High School. Pretty normal life. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she really didn't want one. She walked in and stood at the end of the line.

Lucy wouldn't look up from her phone. "Lucy?" Sonny asked. "Lucy? LUCY!"

Lucy continued to ignore her. Suddenly she dropped her phone and let out a loud squeal. The person in front of them, turned at glared at her. "SETH TALO WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, Seth Talo? As in the Seth Talo? The cutest guy in school!" Sonny said her eyes widening.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. Sonny let out a squeal and began to happy dance with her friend. "When?" Sonny asked.

"Right now." Lucy said smiling. Then she frowned. "You don't mind if I go, do you?" Lucy asked.

"Are you kidding? Go!" Sonny said.

"Aw, thanks so much, Sonny!" Lucy exclaimed giving Sonny a giant bear hug. Lucy picked her phone off of the ground and ran out the door. After Lucy left, a large group of squealing girls walked in and hid themselves in a corner booth.

Sonny's stomach growled. "Come on." She muttered to herself. "Hurry up."

She felt a gust of wind as the door opened and a new customer walked in. He had blue eyes and blond hair. The girls in the corner booth squealed again.

The boy walked up to the line and cut Sonny. Sonny, who was very cranky and hungry, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She said.

The boy turned around. "Oh, hello, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you knew that." The guy said.

Sonny squinted her eyes. She had seen him on posters and billboards. He was the star of the show Mackenzie Falls. He was supossed to be very self-centered. Sonny guessed that this proved it. "Um, yah, I'm Sonny Munroe. You probably didn't know that." Sonny said awkwardly. "You can't cut me."

Chad looked at her like she was using a different language. "I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you. What'd you say?" Chad said.

"I said, get your butt to the back of the line. You're not allowed to cut." Sonny said rudely.

"Do you know who I am?" Chad asked turning to face her.

"Yes." Sonny said. "And I really don't care. Now get to the back of the line."

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine." Sonny said.

"Good." Chad said.

"Good." Sonny said.

"Fine!" Chad exclaimed.

"GET YOUR BUTT TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad glared at her, but went to the back of the line, which was actually just behind Sonny. Sonny stomach let out a loud growl.

"Whoa." Chad said. "That's creepy."

"Shut-up." Sonny said.

Chad put his hands up in a surrender motion. Finally it was time for Sonny to order her meal. "Um, a coke and a ham and cheese club." Sonny said smiling.

The man at the cash register nodded. "That will be six dollars and eighty four cents." He said.

Sonny nodded and grabbed her purse. She began searching for her wallet. Her stomach growled again.

"Come onnnnnnnnn." Chad said. "Other people want to order, Bunny."

"It's_ Sonny_!" Sonny exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Chad said shrugging.

"I don't have my wallet." Sonny said not really talking to anyone. Her stomach growled again.

Chad shook his head stepping forward and paying for Sonny's meal.

"Oh," Sonny said. "Thank-you."

"No problem." Chad said.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Sonny said. She was beginning to feel bad.

"It's fine." Chad said. "I just want to order." He was lieing through his teeth. H e wanted to get on Sonny's good side.

"Oh yah," Sonny said laughing. "Of course. Not because your nice or anything."

"Yah." Chad said.

"Bye." Sonny said.

"Bye." Chad said.

Sonny grabbed her lunch and walked away, thinking. _Maybe he isn't so bad._

_

* * *

_

COMMENT!


End file.
